Conventional engine-driven power systems provide welding output and an auxiliary (e.g., non-welding, general purpose) power output. For constant field, current controlled engine-driven generators, the auxiliary power output voltage of the generator decreases as the load on the generator is increased. Conventional power regulation methods attempt to maintain the auxiliary power voltage at a substantially constant voltage.